thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Dick The Robot's odyssey Part V
'''Dick The Robot's odyssey Part V '''focuses on The Klan. Stepashka 3.jpg|Can I leave? Police heli.jpg|Nobody can leave Tropictraz Island miss. Here's your cellmate. Stepashka 3.jpg|Who? No, not him. 4f376a215b31dc4fe25fc58f8fbddd7c.jpg|Hello my name is the Rapist Rapist, which is quite a funny name Ha Ha Ha, as you can tell by name, i love to rape the everlasting shit out of other rapists of all Sizes, Shapes, but not genders except for Males, but I do rape females occasionally, all males turn me on, oh lookie, theres a homophobe for me to rape... Stepashka 3.jpg|Uh oh. Censor bar.png Meanwhile Logo.png Photostudio 1461969508456.jpg|We rock. 250px-Farfour.jpg|All hail Farfour. Tropictraz_random_female_prisoner.jpg|Hello my name is the Rapist Rapist, which is quite a funny name Ha Ha Ha, as you can tell by name, i love to rape the everlasting shit out of other rapists of all Sizes, Shapes, but not genders except for Females, all females turn me on, oh lookie, theres a female Klan nember for me to rape... Photostudio 1461969508456.jpg|yikes. Scene Missing.PNG Meanwhile Logo.png 2017vicepresident.jpg|EVERYONE VOTE FOR DONALD TRUMP SO I CAN BE AMERICA'S NEXT VICE PRESIDENT Rigby.png|no. its worse than the song you are the only one by Sergey Lazarev, the Justin Bieber wannabe. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7hRZS-nLhY 250px-Mordecai Character Original.png|I SENT 10 SMS TO EPIC SAX GUY IN 2010, Loukas Giorkas feat. Stereo Mike IN 2011, Roman Lob in 2012, Roberto Bellarosa in 2013, Dontan and Cleo in 2014 (because of the strippers), and The Makemakes in 2015. WE ARE NOT VOTING FOR SERGEY SINCE HE IS A HOMOPHOBE. I'D RATHER VOTE FOR IVAN BECAUSE HIS STAGING REMINDS ME OF NAKED AND AFRAID, WITH A TWILIGHT SAGA TWIST. Rigby.png|I DON'T WANT SERGEY LAZAREV TO QUALIFY AND WIN THE EUROVISION. HE SUCKS. EUROVISION BEGAN DOWNHILL IN 1993. Lazarev1.jpg|DREW PICKLES: EVERY BARNEY BUNCH MEMBER, DO NOT VOTE FOR YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE SINCE SERGEY LAZAREV IS THE RUSSIAN JUSTIN BIEBER AND HE IS A HOMOPHOBE. HOMOPHOBIALS IN EUROVISION STARTED BY THE BOSNIANS IN 1993. Evil Barney.png|YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE SUCKS. IVAN-Alexander-Ivanov-Help-you-fly-belarus.jpg|BARNEY: VOTE FOR THIS ACT INSTEAD. 2017vicepresident.jpg|HELL YEAH! DON'T VOTE FOR SERGEY. VOTE FOR IVAN. Clone.png|I AGREE. Lazarev1.jpg|screw this, i'm outta here... Ripoffs.jpg|SERGEY, YOU ARE GOING TO OUR PARTY. SILENTO WILL BE THERE. IVAN-Alexander-Ivanov-Help-you-fly-belarus.jpg|I Hate Silento. Silento.jpg|I Cremated Prince for not doing the whip nae nae. Tropictraz random female prisoner.jpg|BOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Police heli.jpg|RAPIST RAPIST go to your Tropictraz Island jail cell right now. *sends Rapist Rapist to her Tropictraz Island jail cell* Silento.jpg|no more of that trianglehead. IVAN-Alexander-Ivanov-Help-you-fly-belarus.jpg|does this mean i can still be naked with wolves on stage in stockholm? 250px-Mordecai Character Original.png|corny let's fuck! Robin.jpg|I'm a leprechaun so my real parents are leprechauns too.,I want to make gay sex with my brother Lucky, the mascot of Lucky Charms. IVAN-Alexander-Ivanov-Help-you-fly-belarus.jpg|i want to be naked with wolves on stage Robin.jpg|Wanna see my true form? IVAN-Alexander-Ivanov-Help-you-fly-belarus.jpg|THIS IS MY STAGING FOR EUROVISION. Robin.jpg|now i want to see your penis on the Eurovision stage. photostudio_1462134773956.jpg|This is my true form. Tumblr mtk8ncSFlN1sch546o1 500.png|Mordecai: I Hate my Rip Offs. I WANT TO GO BACK IN TIME TO STOP FARFOUR (1975) Photostudio 1462134773956.jpg|Let's fuck. Scene Missing.PNG To be continued.jpg Category:Dick The Robot's odyssey Category:Mature Category:Rip Offs To The Peanuts Movie (2015)